


because it's you

by meltedbutter (solarzenith)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarzenith/pseuds/meltedbutter
Summary: Venom tries to get Eddie laid, but that's exactly what he doesn't need.He knows if he waits, it will shift back into Anne. If he waits, he will go from tilting his head up to looking down, and holding something much smaller than before. If he waits, he can deny it.





	because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> okay.... don't know how much i like this fic yet. i wrote it in three days and the last fic i liked of my own took about four months so... yea. anyhow, this is here now. I may totally overhaul it later or i'll just leave it and never touch it again. we'll see!  
> enjoy either way!!

_The tree he's backed against is soaked through and freezing to the touch. It cuts against his shirt, catching and keeping him stuck there. Something else has him pushed against it, an unrelenting force he'd desperately been missing. He can't open his eyes and see it just yet, though. He knows to wait._

_The hands on his jaw and hip, however, he knows exactly who those belong to. He can practically taste the ink in his mouth. The gushing blackness is sour, suffocating and engulfing him all at once._

_If he knows it's his parasite, why can't he open his eyes? He knows if he waits, it will shift back into Anne. If he waits, he will go from tilting his head up to looking down, and holding something much smaller than before._

_If he waits, he can deny it._

_So he keeps his eyes closed. He lets his symbiote push a leg between his thighs and hold him in place. Then the heat encases him, fully covers him, just like he remembers._

_But instead, when he opens his eyes this time, it's to that black, toothy mask._

Eddie's body pitched forward where he was curled into the couch, jolting out of sleep with a racing heart. The television was still talking uselessly behind him, lights blinking over his head against the leather of the sofa as he felt his head become heavy at the sight.

Venom was at the edge of his consciousness, attention glued to the screen with admirable intensity. Since saving humanity, he’d taken it upon himself to learn more about it. All he knew was what Eddie knew, and he wanted more.

Eddie curled further into the back of the couch, calloused hands coming up to rub at his blurry eyes. Once he was done clearing the waking fog in his head, he finally felt the tightness of his jeans. Reality was falling back into place one piece at a time, apparently. He shoved his palm harshly against his crotch, attempting to will it away before he was forced to process it.

He didn't fully manage it before Venom shifted focus back onto him.

**Awake already? You shouldn't-**

He sensed the thought trip over itself as Venom caught on to the situation. Before Eddie had time to address it or even speak, Venom was shuffling through his thoughts and memories for the answer to this problem as if he had to be the one to fix it

Venom didn't find the dream, but rather bypassed it in favor of searching through his past exploits. He got to the idea, the concept of lust and sexuality, fairly quickly. Eddie’s stomach flipped when things in his skull started flickering through time like an old projector.

He turned over to lay face down on the couch in an attempt to snuff out the conversation before it was lit, “Just- I'm gonna go back to sleep.”

**Eddie, do you need this to survive?**

Eddie’s expression pinched where it was shoved into the pillow, “No, I'll be fine.”

**It seems to relieve stress for you.**

“Ah, yeah, it does. But there's probably too many mountains of stress for it to even make a dent at this point, so we can just-”

**You shouldn't ignore your needs.**

He huffed into the cushion with an unavoidable annoyance at Venom's inability to take a hint, “Ven, I'm good.”

Eddie made it a point to switch his mind to black, focusing on the babbling of the television instead of Venom’s buzzing subconscious.

He hoped the silence on the subject was enough to shove it under the rug for a while. It managed to direct Venom’s attention back to the screen long enough for Eddie to let his eyelids get heavy, which was good enough for now.

Didn't last long, though.

 

Two nights later they were cleaning up a bank robbery, and by cleaning it up, he meant they were making it much, much worse.

**Hungry.**

Eddie wasn't sure these lowly criminals were corrupt enough to justify a feeding. They had barely put up a fight once Venom arrived, shooting at them once or twice in fear and immediately giving up. They weren't evil to their core as far as he could tell; they were just breaking the law, it wasn't the same.

Venom had one of the two suspended in the air at the moment, awaiting Eddie’s deliberation.

A woman’s scream from across the block caught their attention before he had to make a decision. They looked over to find her bracketed against the wall by a burly, shadowed man, and struggling to move. Her screams muffled out as his hand came up to stop them.

Eddie’s temper flared bright and hot, “How about a rapist for dinner?”

**Better.**

They were across the street before the robber hit the ground behind them. The rapists neck crunched between their teeth, and the girl ran screaming as they worked through the torso meat. It didn't take long, as Venom never intended for him to be uncomfortable in the process. Eddie was grateful for that.

The police arrived at the bank shortly after they finished off the rapist, forcing Venom back into Eddie’s skin. While he was hidden, he wasn't gone, always acting as somewhat of a skin-deep bulletproof vest and encasing all his necessary parts.

Eddie stumbled out of the alley feeling light and satiated. He idly wondered if those emotions personally belonged to him; eating rapists wasn't the worst pastime but it wasn't quite his favorite. That had to be mostly Venom seeping into his mainframe. He barely took a second to examine it, deciding that at this point it didn't matter where one began and the other ended. As he got caught on that track of mind, he began aimlessly wandering down the street.

Venom didn't let him get too far before stopping him abruptly in front of a club, **You should take care of yourself.**

Eddie had a sneaking suspicion that Venom had taken over his feet and turned him right to this spot on purpose. He hung his head with a sudden exhaustion, “Venom, we just ate a person, I'm really not in the mood.”

Venom then took the liberty of rummaging through his memories to remedy that, shoving every instance of sex and desire he could find to the forefront of their mind. He hated that experience; he hated having to see his past broadcasted so clearly and vividly in his mind. It was somewhat sickening, like he was standing in an unsteady boat.

Eddie clenched his teeth and leaned over his knees, “Don’t give me fucking a boner in public, Jesus Christ.”

**Just attempting to get you in the right head space.**

Eddie collected himself quickly and continued along the street, trying to get away from as many people as possible without looking like he was running from a crime, “I’m doing fine without it.”

**You woke yourself up because of this issue just the other night. Our body needs sleep to be healthy.**

He didn't want to say that it was for a whole different reason, because then he had to talk about that shit and he was barely quarantining his thoughts as it was. He read about it recently, the psychology of attempting to suppress an idea. The more he tried to ignore it, the more it pushed for his attention.

He didn't have long to get lost in that spiral because his legs went still as he lost ownership of his motor functions. Venom turned them around and walked their body back a few feet to reach the door of the club again.

Eddie was only half annoyed by Venom taking control, just blankly staring up at the sign, “Thought we talked about this whole ‘stealing my body’ thing, buddy.”

**Please just try to help yourself. Unless you had more important plans for the evening?**

Eddie rolled his eyes skyward and heard Venom chuckle a bit at the back of his head. The little shit was getting too cocky for his own good. Eddie compiled, however, because the parasite was right, they had nothing better to do.

**HEY.**

Eddie smiled, “Well maybe don't be annoying and I'll call you something nice.”

Venom’s useless, wounded blabbering washed away to silence as Eddie walked inside. One step in the door, and Venom already didn't like it.

Eddie could have seen that coming a mile away, if he was being honest. The room was dark while the colored strobes were way too bright, always flashing against his vision and giving him a headache from how often he had to squint. The music had the same harsh, unrelenting beat for every song, just in case the ones dancing got the idea they had a chance for a break. Eddie wasn't going to drink, for a variety of reasons, so they had to endure this. For the rest of the visit. And it was all Venom’s fault.

Eddie smiled at the silent, begrudging apology trickling down his spine, “Wanna leave?”

**No. You need this.**

Well, Eddie wanted to leave, but he had a feeling Venom would just shove his quiet evening back in his face, so he went to the bar.

He didn't want to be a loser and order water, but it almost seemed stupider to order anything virgin when he was clearly able to drink. He settled on ordering virgin, as that'd give him something to taste, and no one but the bartender had to know. Something bright blue to his left caught his eye, and he motioned over to it, asking for a copy. The guy warned him that it tasted like shit, so Eddie told him to pick something good. What he got back was orange and icy. Guy had good taste.

**Why aren't you drinking exactly?**

Eddie talked into his glass, knowing he couldn't be heard by anyone but them and reveling in the ability to not look fucking crazy in public for once, “I don't know how inebriation affects us. Also don't know if I trust you with my body if I'm too loopy to pay attention.”

**You know I care about our body, that's just an excuse.**

An excuse to keep his mouth under his control, maybe. He also really didn't want to test out being drunk when Venom was so intent on getting him laid. Venom knew what non-consensual action was, but he'd probably see using his body for their gain as helpful, and Eddie didn't like that thought too much. Venom wouldn't rape another human, but wasn't using Eddie's body for him while he wasn’t in control the same concept? Eddie had to think about that more later when his head wasn't pounding along with the bass beat.

By the time he pulled himself out of that rabbit hole of a thought process, someone had their fingers lying across his wrist where it was dangling off the bar ledge.

He looked up to find a tall redhead in a flowing blue dress, leaning far too close for strangers with proper etiquette. She was swaying on her feet already, but the smile on her lips did as much as it could to convince him she was perfectly in control.

She looked at him under heavy hooded lids, “Haven't seen you 'round here before.”

Eddie ducked his head, unsure why he felt like he had to justify himself, “Yeah, uh, my friend convinced me to come out.”

The redhead moved in closer when she wasn't immediately dismissed, taking the open conversation as an opportunity to press up side to side with him.

She tilted her head toward the dance floor when Eddie made no sudden movements in reaction to her advance, “Where’re they at?”

Eddie could almost taste it, Venom's sudden urge to slither out from under his jacket and scare the shit out of this girl just for the hell of it, but he threw his hand out to point at a couple on the dance floor before he could act on it.

“Over there.”

The girl smiled at the two, who were clearly too preoccupied to pay attention to some random guy pointing them out, and placed a hand on his bicep, “Left you all alone already? Hm. What's your name, honey?”

**You're not reacting to this female.**

Eddie winced and casually pulled his arm out of her grip. This was fucking worthless. How was he going to get anywhere when he had Venom critiquing him and trying to jump scare everyone the whole way.

He looked away from her, “Eddie.”

She played off the pull away like a pro, picking herself back up and barreling on, “Eddie? You don't look like an Eddie. Get that a lot?”

Eddie downed his drink just to taste something on his tongue, and signaled for a second round, “Not as much as you'd think.”

He wasn't trying to be an asshole, but he felt particularly uncomfortable doing this with Venom circling his torso like something waiting to strike. He slapped his hand against his chest when Venom made the turn towards his front again, just to stop him in his tracks. He took the hint, sinking back into his skin with a silent huff.

The girl became quickly disinterested as she noticed he was already waving her off, “Well, Eddie, if you get bored later tonight, come find me okay?”

Eddie gave her a grateful smile over the rim of his new glass. He never even asked for her name in return so she had to know this was a pointless request, “Will do.”

She smiled politely and made her way to the other side of the bar, instantly zeroing in on a new target. He wished her luck. Eddie dropped his head in annoyance, “Ven, can we please leave?”

**You aren't even trying.**

Eddie talked into his glass again, “Well it's a little hard to when I know you're watching.”

**Why?**

A couple reasons flickered through his head space in blink. He didn't like being watched, or feeling judged. He didn't want his subconscious coming out into the light. He didn't think the effort of all this was worth it. He was pent up for a different reason that faceless sex couldn't fix.

He deflected, “Too much pressure.”

Venom knew he was trying to shift the conversation and immediately brought it back into focus. The symbiote shimmied his body around to face the crowd again.

**Pick one. Try one more time. Then we can leave.**

Eddie huffed and settled his eyes on the bouncing, sweaty group of people up for the pickin’. No one stuck out right away, as everyone tended to bunch together in one big gyrating form in these places. He shifted to look toward the bar instead and quickly got caught on a man hunched over the counter nursing a beer.

**Like that one?**

Eddie took a close look at the man’s face, noticing he was decently good looking, “I mean, he stuck out first. Close enough.”

Venom had his legs moving before he could even think of his first words. The man turned to watch him walk up and gave him a little smirk for his effort. Eddie was fucking freaking out.

His body came to a halt and the man was looking him up and down, clearly expecting confidence to gush out of him at the seams. He had almost the exact opposite of that at the moment. Eddie’s heart rate started to pick up speed before Venom shot some acetylcholine through his bloodstream. His head was blank, he had no fucking game anymore.

**Ask him about his jacket.**

Eddie's eyebrows scrunched together before noticing the state patches littered across the man's sleeves, “Sorry, I was just wondering about your jacket and thought I'd come ask you for the story.”

The man lit up with the opportunity to talk about something he was so clearly proud of and turned his body towards Eddie, knees spread and inviting. He started talking about how each patch was a state he'd been to and made memories in. Eddie cared and was maybe a little interested, sure, but he was more concerned with what Venom was doing circling up his calves. He got the symbiote's intention quickly and firmly shaped his hands over his thighs to block the path.

He barely opened his mouth with a breathy command, “Stop.”

Venom heard it, and no one else.

The man, though, looked down at his thighs with a spark in his eye.

**He likes what he sees.**

Eddie felt a little sick. This shouldn't be so fucking uncomfortable. He didn't want his symbiote watching over his shoulder like this, he just wanted to go home so he could be anxious and riled up in peace.

The man ignored his stature and reached down to pull one hand from his thigh. It was strangely intimate, and not at all taking things slow. Eddie didn't like it. He once again had to wonder if that was his own emotion. It came from his chest and felt like it was rattling his skull with how heavily it pumped through his core. 

The guy played with his fingers and asked, “Something wrong?”

Eddie looked down at his white knuckles wrapped around his thigh, cursing Venom for always making him look fucked up, “I just get these, uh, tremors? It's a muscle thing.”

He was a horrible liar, he was well aware. He was just glad he managed a single thought that wasn't _what the fuck is happening_.

The man didn't catch the fib, though, He reached out and wrapped a firm hand around Eddie’s thigh where Eddie previously had, “Need help?”

Venom bent his back forward and got him to lean in, meeting the man halfway, because apparently he was better at this than Eddie. The kiss was… something. He couldn't remember the last time he felt someone else's stubble against his jaw. The man was taller than him, too, forcing his chin upwards. He was suddenly pressed against the bar with the guys hands on his hips. It felt far too familiar, and that throbbing in his skull turned into blinking lights behind his eyes.

A hand drifted up his chest to cup his neck, and his mind turned over.

He was back in the woods, dusty blue sky clouding his vision and sucking the air out of his lungs. He was looking up at his toothy mask again, blackness taking over his senses as he watched the white eyes shift. He was pressed against that cold, dead tree, but he was melting with the heat shaping to his front. Then Venom was on him, sinking into his skin, all at once and way too fast. It was consuming, comforting; they were whole.

His knees buckled where he was leaned against the bar, and Venom was right there, lacing around his legs and stiffening to keep him upright. The symbiote's consciousness was pressing down on his like a suffocation, taking everything it needed to know and giving nothing back.

The guy pulled away, concerned, but not far enough for Eddie to breathe. Eddie's chest was starting to cave and Venom was practically short-circuiting as their thoughts began jumping on its track.

**Why hide that from me?**

Eddie shook his head, trying to sink into himself. He didn't give a shit if he looked crazy at this point, “I wasn't sure if- I didn’t think...”

**Is that what you want? You want me to bond with someone else again? For you?**

The air was getting thin, “No, no. Don't leave.”

Eddie's fingers automatically clutched his hoodie where it covered the scar Riot left painted down his chest. Venom’s thoughts reacted in tandem, turning bright orange and hot as the sun against the back of his skull.

The jacket guy reached out to place a grounding hand on his shoulder, and it was like a live wire. Eddie reared back, wide awake, and finally let his eyes focus. There were only a few people watching him, but it felt like fifty. He shoved past the guy and bolted.

Venom kept a steady track of thought static running between his ears as they made their way back home. Neither of them were thinking loudly, at least not loud enough to get noticed by the other. It was almost calming.

The second they were through the door, though, Venom let the dam break.

**Talk to me.**

Eddie tossed his keys on the counter and shucked off his shoes, “I don't know what to say.”

**Then ask me what you want to ask me.**

The hoodie was next to go, as his skin was starting to ignite under the pressure, “Anne said it was you. Was it you? Or was it some fucked up way of getting us together?”

**It was me. I’m in control when I’m fully out.**

Eddie sunk into the couch, feeling heavy and weightless in an instant. He finally got the question out, but he didn't know what to do with the answer. He idly watched as Venom sludged around under his white t-shirt, just chasing his tail around his chest. It was like watching someone nervously bounce their leg, which was almost endearing.

He stuck his fingers under the hem of his shirt just to feel it form to his skin. It wasn't something he'd ever get tired of; it was wholly unique. They were something else.

**Why do you seem to think it's a bad thing?**

Eddie tilted his head back against the couch and looked to the ceiling. There was no time like now to be honest, and there was no point in hiding from his second half, “I don't think it's bad. It's just… different? New? Maybe super weird?”

He took his hand back to scratch at his neck, and Venom surfed up with it, slipping from his fingers to engulfing his jaw.

**Not bad though.**

Eddie liked the feeling of being in Venom’s hold. It wasn't controlling or selfish, it was just them. They fit together like they were made to do so.

“No, not bad.”

Venom brought more of himself to the surface, slipping down his torso again and pressing against his thighs.

**Do you want me to have a body?**

“Not if that means leaving me.”

He sounded needy as fuck, but it wasn’t worth it. He wanted Venom in his body because they were safest that way, together. But also it was selfishness, and wanting to be the only one. Venom must have picked up on that salty taste on his tongue because he immediately reacted.

**I don't want to leave you, never will, just want to make you happy.**

Eddie smiled a bit, “I think I'm the best off I've been in a while.”

**Well then I want to make you feel good.**

Eddie felt a heat start to bubble under his skin for the first time in months, but he took pause, “You mean, for the sake of the body’s health?”

Venom’s tendrils reached out from where they were engulfing his thighs and unzipped his jeans.

**No, Eddie, for you. Because it's you.**

Eddie dug his fingers in the couch just to keep himself in check. He didn't know how this was supposed to work, and he wasn't sure where it was going to take them.

Venom slipped his jeans and boxers to the ground easily, then took it upon himself to completely engulf his entire bottom half. Venom started poking experimentally and Eddie could only watch as the black sea soaking his skin started to move and prod. He started in the safe regions, massaging at Eddie’s sensitive inner thighs and ever so slowly making his way towards his dick.

It was a whole new type of touch. Eddie dropped his head back against the couch as Venom fit himself securely around his half-hard erection. It quickly swelled up under Venom’s ministrations, and Eddie was already breathing heavy. It was like a better handjob. Venom was silk, knew exactly where to put pressure, and never let up pace.

But then his hips bucked when the hold became wet and hot and so much heavier. Eddie could have came at the sight he found when he looked down, but somehow Venom held him back. Venom had his tongue wrapped and curling around him, moving the same as before but with so much more pressure.

Eddie couldn't look away, pupils blown black, “Jesus-”

Venom constricted a little bit and Eddie’s jaw snapped shut. His body arched, but once again nothing came, and he wondered how the hell that was possible. He was the most turned on he’d been in his life, and somehow lasting longer than ever at the same time.

Venom brought him back to focus when the tongue on his dick moved away, being replaced with solid silk again. It didn't go far, though, instead coming towards him and licking a streak from just collarbone to his jaw, and sticking there.

Eddie blindly moaned toward the ceiling when Venom tightened his grip and sucked at a spot on the side of his neck all in one move.

Eddie was starting to vibrate out of his skin, sweat prickling to the surface and heating him up. He desperately wanted something to hold onto, and Venom gave it.

Venom surfaced from his throat, where there had to be countless hickies and a few bite marks if Venom didn't heal them, and brought them face to face.

He expected this to be his breaking point, expected this to be the thing he couldn't quite wrap his head around, but it wasn't even close. Venom looked at him, with every vile, haunting feature, and Eddie didn't even stutter.

He reached up and wrapped his fingers securely around Venom's neck and pulled him in by his shoulder, bringing them finally, wholly, together.

It was just as intimate and engulfing as he remembered. The wash of security and finality blackened his mind, completely pulling him beneath the surface. It was so different from every kiss he'd had before that it was almost something totally different.

Venom only let him float in it for a second though, soon bringing him right back into focus with a gentle, testing trace down his perineum.

He hissed against Venom's teeth and his body arched with the expectation of release once again. It never came and his head was swimming with it.

He felt it piling in his throat, “Holy fuck, baby, please, I gotta-”

**Not yet.**

He stuttered; he fucking loved that voice, and his body reacted accordingly. Venom must have felt the pulse, as he immediately growled in response and moved them sideways so Eddie was on his back.

Eddie was breathless and whining against the cushions, too hot and over stimulated. He tried to shuck his shirt up desperately, just to get some air, but he didn't have the strength. Venom helped him out with a clean slice down the center and across his sleeves. It left him completely open, everything on display, and Venom paused.

Eddie's eyes snapped down to see Venom placing loving, soft kisses over the scar running down his chest. Eddie's heart stuttered just beneath Venom’s touch.

**Never again.**

Eddie nodded dumbly, wide-eyed and blank, down at his other, overwhelmed by the affection he was being shown by his alien. He had no idea Venom had been storing these feelings up since they’d been separated, but he was relieved to have them.

Venom moved lower, kissing down the dip of his hips. His entire torso flooded out from under Eddie’s skin as he got closer to his destination, making him more comfortable under his touch. Venom lifted Eddie’s leg to hook over his shoulder as he kissed from his knee down to his inner thigh. Eddie felt like he was floating and drowning all at once.

The trance was swiftly snuffed out when Venom shoved his entire head right under his dick, and Eddie couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the sight.

**What? You smell good.**

Eddie looked down again to catch Venom smiling against his skin, “That can’t even be possible.”

Venom’s little laugh drifted around his head, but then he brought him back crashing down with a pointed finger pressing firmly against his asshole. Eddie’s body seized on response, so Venom pulled back and started working his dick again for safe ground.

**Too far?**

Eddie was slowly pulling back from shock to pleasure, and he took a second to consider it, “Don’t know. Not usually on this side of it.”

Venom just let him toss the idea back and forth in his mind, slowly pumping his amorphous fist loosely over his erection in the meantime.

It had to feel good, right? Why else would people do it? And if he didn’t like it, he trusted Venom to stop as he needed it. Their whole thing, foundation, was trust and togetherness; there was no better time to try it.

Venom sensed him come to his conclusion and constricted his grip tighter, sending shivers up his chest and building him up again. Eddie knew he wanted him to say it, despite the mind link, “Yeah, go ahead. Trust you.”

The finger was back instantly, a small force willing to unravel him when the time was right. It was just a circling pressure, no movement yet, and it was starting to get him restless. Eddie felt a thought pop into their shared consciousness, but didn't have a chance to look at it before Venom spoke it.

**Would it freak you out if I-**

He got a vivid visual in place of the end of that sentence, causing him to drop his head back on the couch and arching his torso, “No, just- please, please.”

Venom complied instantly and that harsh, dry pressure turned into a wet, delicate heat. He could barely open his eyes to get a look, but when he did his body convulsed again, “Holy fuck, okay, you’re gonna have to go faster otherwise I’m gonna die before I come.”

Venom chuckled **, But I want this to last a while.**

Venom’s tongue shifted gears, no longer circling but instead finally pushing in, and Eddie had to bite his fist just to keep himself contained in his skin. He panted through his teeth “No, no, don’t push me. We can test my endurance later, okay?. _Please_ -”

**I like it when you beg.**

Eddie dug his fingernails into his thigh, “God, wish you were normal and couldn’t fucking talk with your tongue in my ass; you’re gonna kill me.”

Venom laughed darkly and completely ignored his suggestion. Venom’s tongue delved deeper, though, which moved things along decently enough for Eddie to appreciate. Half listening was good enough at the moment, he supposed.

Eddie was a noisy mess with sweat breaking out across his body like a second skin. His chest was heaving with the weight of all his failed orgasms before, building up to his throat and suffocating him. He couldn’t catch a break, as Venom kept his relentless pace perfectly and never let up speed.

**Just a little longer.**

Eddie bent enough to shove his face into the side of the couch, one hand reaching out to latch onto Venom’s shoulder as a grounding mechanism and the other coming up to grip the pillow under his head, “Babe, please-”

Venom growled and his tongue bulked up where it was halfway in already, causing Eddie to whine and pant like a dog. It was fucking mortifying to hear that come out of his own mouth. He couldn’t even get distracted though, because Venom tightened his grip right after and started pumping his fist just as his tongue reached his prostate.

He got even more embarrassing.

Venom didn’t let up, steadily massaging his prostate in a way only he could, and Eddie fell apart under his hands with broken panting. He could feel the cliff coming up fast, and hoped Venom would let him jump off it.

It was right there, that chasm in his stomach getting heavier, and he was just on it-

**Come on, Eddie.**

His stomach bottomed out, and his vision went black.

 

He woke up what had to be just a minute or two later, with Venom leaning over his body in a disconcerting way. There was steady dialogue running into itself under the waves of his drowning mind, but he couldn't parse it out. His body felt exhausted and completely spent, and his head was just as blank.

Venom was still hovering, and Eddie just smiled up at him with half-lidded eyes. The nonsense mumbling at the back of his mind quieted down as he did so, and Venom just stared right back, hooked.

Eddie finally surfaced a second later, the situation coming back full force to blow up the satiated atmosphere. He went bright red and wide eyed the second it hit, “Oh my god.”

Venom smirked in that maniacal way of his, **You scared me.**

Eddie threw an arm over his eyes, “You fuckin’ knocked me out.”

Venom didn't respond, so Eddie took a moment to breathe. The serenity was suddenly, harshly broken when a giant, spongy tongue soaked a stripe up the center of his chest, “What the fuuuuck.”

**Taste good too.**

“I can’t fucking believe you. Take us to the bathroom. Holy shit.”

**Alright, love.**

Eddie opened his eyes at the softness in Venom’s voice and quickly caught him by the back of his neck. He brought him in for a kiss, just to impress a few constipated feelings, and Venom gave it back twice over before sinking back into his skin.

They took a forty minute shower. Because they deserved it. Fuck the water bill.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, might mess with this later, but let me know your thoughts!! also, if there's something you're dying to have written, just give me a list because i have absolutely no creativity and i need ya'll to fuel me, thanks <3


End file.
